


This Life is Mine

by Blackrockshooterstar



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Scramble - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ballet, Dancing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Romance, Slice of Life, Suicide Attempt, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrockshooterstar/pseuds/Blackrockshooterstar
Summary: The first week of school isn't that eventful, but not for Shirogane Luna.As she tries to figure out how to help students from the tortures of Kamoshida, Luna is thrown into the world of his distorted heart and finally show him that he has messed with the wrong girl.Upon meeting Kurusu Akira, Luna realizes that they can help change the unfair society and take the world by storm!(Comes with my art and possibly fanart!)
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Original Female Character(s), Kurusu Akira/Shirogane Luna, Persona 5 Protagonist/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	This Life is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> See notes at the end.

_"The world is cruel..."_

A white haired girl was standing in an alleyway in front of Shujin Academy in Shibuya, her school unfrom of black and red made her not suspicious to the many students walking out of the building. In her hand was a smartphone, her thump hovering over an app on the screen.

"I'll make you confess everything you did to me and those you've toyed around like they're objects." She said determined to herself.

_ "...Sometimes, the most unlikely of heroes have to show them what's right and what's wrong in society..." _

The girl looked at the app with her ruby red eyes and activated it, the world around her started to get distorted and a castle appeared instead of the school. The girl looked at her white gloves and skin tight teal sleeves over her arms, feeling the cool material of a mask over her eyes before nodding to herself in determination. Her eyes is locked at the castle in front of her as she pocket her phone in her pocket before running toward it.

_ "...And that's what I-No, **We** come in! We're the thieves who steal the hearts of scoundrels and criminals that the police never been able to do, making them confess out of guilt their own crimes with their own mouths. We help people but with supernatural means with our own strengths. _ _ "  _

The girl felt someone behind her and chains was heard around her, a pair of short swords bound to a long chain appeared and pointed her hand to the thing behind her and flew toward it.

_ "We'll take your heart, _ too."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just making it clear, I won't include the Royal editions in this story as I really like how the original game played out as I'm going to have Scramble as part of the story once the main game is done. However, I will include some of the new additions to the bosses such as Kamoshida and Shido from Royal. This is slightly based around a movie I've watched when it comes to Luna's character and arcana (which will continue its cycle like previous games in the Persona series).
> 
> The only thing I own in this story is my OCs and their lives, the rest belongs to Atlus.


End file.
